


Confession

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: How Green Was My Valley (TV 1975)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Relationships: Ianto Morgan/Owen Morgan





	Confession

Owen Morgan不懂得怎么示爱。

第一次听到这话，Ianto笑得拍大腿。可是现在他笑不出来了。

Owen没有朋友，他跟自己的机器作伴，把打铁当做消遣。好不容易等到一个他看得顺眼，也愿意接受他的姑娘，才没几天就把人家气走了。

Owen丢掉的玩具，Ianto是不要的，他只会在Owen手上把他宝贝的东西抢过来，看着Owen生气，新鲜热辣的怒气。他也不是变态，靠折磨Owen得不到什么莫大乐趣，过一会儿就忘记了，长大以后就更没有吸引力了。当上工人领袖，四处拉拢人搞罢工，才是他热爱的事情。找个可爱姑娘结婚，比如像Marged这样的，生活上有个照应，就行了，他要求不多。可是他怎么料得到会有这种事？

Marged第一次来的时候，他明明白白看见，Owen的眼珠子都粘在她身上了。既然这样，他也仔细看看这姑娘。得，他承认自己也被迷住了。

Owen悄悄地看她，还以为没人发现，他那目光胆小得像头鹿，好像Marged会吃了他似的。妈妈和大哥，倒是有意无意打趣Marged和Owen，好像认定他俩就会是一对。

Ianto越想越气，为什么没人想到他？他就没有感情吗？以往就算了，这次他偏要和Owen争。可是Marged既不看他，也不看Owen，他躁动了几回，得不到机会，也就没趣地放下了。

他好几个月都在研究那些小册子，笔记本上又是夹又是记，毫不费劲地就把Marged抛在了脑后。直到大哥结婚那一晚，Owen和Marged被逮住在一块儿腻歪，Marged的老爸大发其火，他才明白，Owen早就出手了。

所有人听到声音，都围了过来，紧张得不得了，只有Ianto不是滋味。但人家的老爸还在羞辱Owen，Owen闷头不出声，他看着看着就火了。他替Owen出了头，突然大笑起来，好像很为这事高兴。Marged的爸爸气坏了，他不甘示弱，顶撞回去。

或许是受到鼓舞，Marged突然无比响亮地说：“我和Owen是要结婚的。”

大家都呆了，其实大家看得出来，但Marged从未那么大声地说话，看来她真的很坚定。

Ianto觉得苦味从喉咙涌到嘴里。他宁愿死，也不愿再听下去了，但他要是转头就走，有谁会在意他吗？他不是Owen，Owen的一举一动，就算再隐秘，也总会有妈妈或是他这样的人在关注。爸妈赶紧出来打圆场，拉着亲家继续去喝酒，事情就算是过了。

大伙儿一起弹琴唱歌去了，Marged也在其中，看上去那么幸福。要是她那么喜欢Owen，那就由她去吧。Ianto松了一口气，也跟他们混在一起。但他发现Owen一个人悄悄离开了房间，简直莫名其妙。

Owen和Marged不久后就吵了一架，Marged一个人偷偷哭，她不懂Owen为什么要这样对她，她什么也没做错。Ianto看到她流泪，心都碎了，他也不懂Owen凭什么这样做，气一上头，他就决定要让Owen付出代价。他向Marged求婚。

他没有料到Marged发火了。“我不是谁都可以勾引的婊子！”她抬起头狠狠地瞪他。他吃了一惊，解释：“我从来没有这么想过！”他更吃惊的是，自己怎么就会突然不顾一切地想要抓住她，他完全是听到她的哭诉后临时起的意，但留着她和Owen冷战，只会越来越僵。他太了解Owen了。Owen只在意自己，从不替他人考虑。

他觉得自己可以一试。假如Marged不讨厌自己，自己完全有能力给她更好的生活。他比Owen更擅长社交，更有威信，也更在意她的感受。

他也不想逼Marged，立即离开了那个地方，让她有时间自己考虑一下。很快，她就答应了他。

一切都像一个梦一样。他拿着积蓄、爸妈的钱，加上Marged爸爸的资助，买了新房，搬了进去。“我还以为她要定了那个小子，”她爸爸对他说，“好在终于看清那小子不是好货。”

Ianto想得很简单，他不欠谁的，他可以工作攒钱，和Maregd好好生活一辈子，Owen用不了多久自己也会想清楚的。

没有哪个女孩能够和你心心相印，他想，Owen要求太高了，何必给自己添堵呢？他早已不是小孩，应该认清事实了。

他不知道自己从什么时候开始意识到，生活中的计划都被搅乱，而且始作俑者毫无愧疚地说：“是你的责任。”

“是你说要结婚的，我们谁也没有逼谁。”Marged还是微微抬着头，冷冷地笑着，她每当极端愤怒时就是这副模样。“你没必要对我好，因为我从来没答应说要回报。”

他再怎么摔东西、大吼、道歉，最后累坏了，Marged也只是挂着泪痕不为所动。终于，他不想再吵了，Marged甚至一滴泪也不掉了。他觉得她已经死掉了，每晚他无异于和尸体同床共枕。可是他无处可去。他不能和那些酒鬼和打老婆的在一间酒馆里坐着，更不能去碰那些女招待。他不清楚自己是怕爸妈责怪，还是怕乡里人看不起。

但这些都不重要了。他将要乘火车去向更多工人做宣传，他要去当代表，远走高飞，让所有人都只能从别人口中打听他。只有干出一番事业，他才能回来。

他趁着白天溜回家，家里只有妈妈和妹妹，她们都没多问他家里的事，只问他这一次出去，去哪里，还有何时回来。听完，她们正沉默着，他想就此告别，Owen却推开门。

Owen怎么会在这个时候出现？但他确实想见到他，他没有理由怕他。他真的不欠Owen什么。

妈妈和妹妹都退了出去，Owen沉默地低着头，好像连看都不愿看他一眼。他以为自己已经在Marged的折磨中死掉了，没有了怒气，这会儿怒气回来了。他走上前，Owen后退，他才发现Owen比自己高，可是他们从来是一样高，或许是自己真的老了吧。

可是他还没有孩子，他想。他继续上前，想把弟弟的脸扳正了直视他，手还没碰过去，他就开了门跑了。

“站住，你……”他只来得及喊出半句，脚下紧追着，Owen逃得比兔子还快，还想翻墙，他抓住脚腕，把人扯了回来。

就像小时候打架，Owen挣扎着踹他，他怎么也抓不紧，午饭还没吃，没有力气闹了。他坐了下来。没想到Owen没有趁机逃走，气喘吁吁地坐在那儿。他想想也完全理解，毕竟都不是小孩了，没有脸面再追追打打。

“你想说什么？”Owen问他。听起来像挑衅，他刚要发作，又听见他喃喃，“我以为你恨我。”

Ianto傻眼了，没想到会得到这样的答案。

他憋了半天，盯着Owen看，把他盯得转移了视线，最终只能说出：“我怎么会恨你？”他说完就笑了起来。再怎么恨，十天半个月也就忘记了啊。

他终于记起来，这一回他是要和Owen道别，Owen几年前还跟着他去闹罢工，现在不行了，爸妈都老了很多，Owen也不敢远离他们。矿上的工作在减少，Owen必须另谋生计，可是在爸妈眼里，Owen依然需要照顾，他依然是个孩子。

Ianto心软了，话怎么说都没想清楚，急得抓头，Owen安静地看着地上，但他这个人再怎么慌，都不会主动示弱，Ianto觉得真不公平。凭什么他只是帮Huw修了笔盒就会得到所有人的称赞。凭什么他总是一副看不上人的样子。凭什么他就能有这样的特权，等着别人示好，还能把人家的一片好心踩在脚底。

他不知道该说什么，他还能说什么，这是Marged和Owen之间的事情，他早就不在局中了。

Marged和Owen一样都是刺猬，但区别在于Marged恨他，而Owen不恨。

那么多年他都搞不懂Owen，比如，那么简单的一件事却让他那么纠结。要是Owen真的恨他，为什么不拿刀来和他做个了断？自从他娶了Owen最爱的女孩，他一直在等Owen来报仇。

一直到了火车上，他终于想明白，他一开始就没想要恨Owen。

他想起了他和Marged刚结婚那会儿，家里的鸡被偷了，Owen去讨鸡，差点被偷鸡贼在背后挥下斧头劈中，他冲过去把贼打翻在地上。Owen好好儿地抱着那只白火鸡，跟在他和大哥、爸爸的身后，他们是一块儿回家的。那一瞬间他觉得，一切都还能像从前那样。


End file.
